FANTASIA DE PAREJA
by LIMC0712
Summary: Michiru tiene una fantasia erotica sera Haruka capaz de acceder? no te lo pierdas.


**Fantasía de Pareja **

Capitulo Único

Bueno aclaro que los personajes no me pertenecen BLA BL A BLA y son de la magnífica Naoko Taukechi espero que les guste, este fic esta algo corto pero prometo escribir otro después.

Dejen o no reviews les agradezco por perder un poco de su tiempo leyendo esto

Esta historia contiene material Yuri y lemon así que ya están advertidos no quiero ser la causante de traumas psicológicos a ninguno.

**Capitulo uno**

Una noche muy calurosa se encontraban en la cama dos figuras bastante atractivas y asediadas por todos los medios, una de ellas era Michiru Kaioh, respetada violinista y pintora, la otra Haruka Tenoh campeona mundial de fórmula 1 y éxito total en el arte de la conquista, ambas se encontraban descansando de un día bastante agitado, demasiadas entrevistas y compromisos y en el caso de Haruka muchas admiradoras enloquecidas las habían dejado exhaustas.

Eran la pareja perfecta, Michiru era una diosa marina su belleza no tenia comparación, y Haruka era confundida con un apuesto príncipe de cuentos de hadas, lo tenían todo, fama, riqueza, y definitivamente los dioses estaban de muy buen humor cuando fueron concebidas ya que las dos eran sin duda espectacularmente hermosas.

-Haruka, no crees que somos muy afortunadas? - exclamo Michiru

- yo soy la afortunada por tenerte a mi lado- contesto Haruka

- eres muy dulce amor- susurro la sirena –pero......-

-pasa lago Michiru? – la rubia la miro con cara de intriga

-es que no quiero que pienses mal, últimamente he tenido unos sueños bastante raros- dijo Michiru sonrojándose un poco

-has tenido pesadillas? – Murmuro la rubia abrazando aun mas a su amada sirena –no te preocupes no le pongas cuidado a eso, estos días has estado bastante ocupada y estresada tal vez eso ocasiona que tengas esos sueños- agrego dándole un tierno beso en los labios

-tienes razón- respondió Michiru quitando la cabeza del pecho de Haruka y dando vuelta para quedar de espaldas a la velocista

-Michiru así de graves son tus sueños para que pongas esa expresión? – pregunto la velocista sorprendida por el acto de su amada

-pues no sé si grave es la palabra correcta para describir mis sueños- respondió la violinista girándose de nuevo quedando frente a la rubia

-dime Michiru que has soñado? – nuevamente pregunto Haruka pero esta vez con cara de preocupación

-amor de verdad me avergüenza decirte esto, sabes es mejor olvidarlo- la violinista se encontraba muy sonrojada y apenada

- ¡NO! Como crees, dime que es lo que pasa- prácticamente Haruka suplicándole a su bella diosa –porfa no seas mala, prometo no decir nada ni reír, si por favor si, si, si, si? –

- Haruka he tenido sueños eróticos- volteo la vista Michiru

-si es conmigo podemos hacerlos realidad ahora mismo- la rubia observa a Michiru pero esta sigue con la vista en otro punto –porque me imagino que esos sueños son CONMIGO O NO? – agrego la velocista enojada

Michiru volvió su mirada a Haruka y le dijo –claro que si son contigo mi bello viento, pero alguien más participa también-

Haruka abriendo mas sus ojos y tartamudeando – q... qui... quieres de... decir un trío? –

-si mi amor un trío- suspiro la violinista después de decir esto

-eso quiere decir tu, yo y un HOMBRE? - se levanto exaltada la rubia

-NO, un hombre no la tercera persona es......... Kelly- sonrió Michiru

-pero tú sabes lo que paso entre Kelly y yo, es mas casi me dejas por culpa de ella- exclamo Haruka un poco más calmada

-bueno igual no importa es solo un sueño como tú lo dijiste, vamos a dormir- Se apresuro a decir Michiru ya que mañana tenía un día bastante largo

-está bien que descanses- Haruka la abrazo y todo quedo en silencio

Ninguna de las podía dormir, Michiru no podía dejar de pensar en su sueño y Haruka simplemente no salía de su asombro.

-estarías dispuesta a hacerlo? – se escucho un murmullo

-Michiru tu sabes que yo solo te amo a ti, pero si tu quieres hacerlo yo te apoyo (tan sacrificada XD), ahora es mejor dormir discutiremos esto mañana con más calma- y así las dos cayeron en un profundo sueño

Al otro día ambas se levantaron sin decir nada, se ducharon, vistieron. Y desayunaron y cada una con un beso se despidió y salieron a sus labores.

12:30 pm RING.... RING... sonaba el celular de Haruka –diga- hablo la rubia

–huy pero que manera de contestar del señor Tenoh, me imagino está muy ocupado- Respondió con una risa la voz al otro lado del teléfono

-discúlpame amor pero no sabía que eras tú, ese no es tu numero de donde llamas?– pregunto la rubia aun bastante apenada

-no hay problema mi viento este celular del cual te llamo es de una personita bastante especial ya lo veras por eso necesito que llegues hoy temprano a casa te tengo una sorpresa- exclamó la violinista con un tono bastante pícaro

- está bien mi amor tratare de llegar lo más temprano posible- con esto último se despidieron

7:30 pm Haruka llegaba a su casa en su convertible, estaciono, saco su llave e ingreso, todo estaba bastante quieto, sonaba música romántica, subió las escaleras y mientras lo hacia los nervios invadían su cuerpo, finalmente llego a su destino, abrió la puerta y se encontró con su sirenita en traje de conejita de PLAY BOY muy sensual, a la rubia casi le da un soponcio sentía que su corazón estallaría, pero mas fue su sorpresa cuando del baño salía otra chica vestida de enfermera erótica

- ke... Kelly?- tartamudeando la rubia que trago saliva

–si Haruka bastante tiempo sin vernos- sonrió la chica de pelo castaño recogido en una coleta

–pero Michiru, tu sabes que...- la rubia no pudo terminar de hablar ya que la violinista corrió hacia ella y la atrapo en un intenso y lujurioso beso

–shhhh, ya todo está hablado con Kelly ella sabe que esto es solo una fantasía y no significa nada ahora haz tu trabajo Haruka- repuso Michiru

Haruka sin pensar más se despojo de la chaqueta y la corbata, beso a Michiru intensamente y con su mano derecha le hizo señas a Kelly que se acercara, esta sin más reparo lo hizo e inmediatamente comenzó a besar el cuello de Haruka, esta abrió sus brazos permitiéndole a su sirena retirarle la camisa, luego de esto la rubia beso a la castaña profundamente en los labios mientras la violinista le quitaba poco a poco el traje de enfermera a Kelly, Haruka se separo de ellas y se sentó en la cama para ver como su amada y la otra chica se besaban y acariciaban provocativamente, esto la excito, y de inmediato la rubia comenzó a quitarse el pantalón para quedar en ropa interior, las dos chicas que se encontraban frente a la rubia se abalanzaron sobre ella besándola al tiempo, luego Michiru y Kelly se despojaron de resto de sus ropas quedando totalmente desnudas , la violinista quito el sostén de su amado viento y dejo sus pequeños senos expuestos, Michiru comenzó a besar el seno derecho mientras Kelly hizo lo mismo con el izquierdo, la rubia acariciaba el cabello de ambas y mordía su labio inferior por el placer que sentía, la violinista fue bajando poco a poco con suaves besos y con los dientes retiro la prenda inferior de la velocista dejándola totalmente desnuda, luego puso sus labios en el clítoris de Haruka y comenzó a succionarlo y a jugar con él, la rubia abrió mas las piernas para facilitar la labor de su amada, Haruka tomo el rostro de la castaña con su mano izquierda y comenzó a besarlo lujuriosamente y con la mano derecha acariciaba el sedoso cabello aguamarina, Michiru abrió aun mas las piernas de Haruka, subió su mano para tocar el rostro de Kelly y esta empezó a lamer sus dedos de forma excitante después bajo su mano y con fuerza introdujo dos dedos en la vagina de Haruka, la rubia arqueo su espalda y gimió fuertemente, Kelly que se hallaba besando a la velocista deslizo su mano hacia la intimidad de esta y con el permiso de Michiru sumo otro dedo en la intimidad de Haruka, la rubia no podía hablar sentía descargas de energía que corrían por su espalda, las dos chicas comenzaron a mover sus dedos al mismo compas y esto producía gritos de placer en la velocista -ahhhh... ahhh.... Michi... ahhh... Kelly- el orgasmo llego, las dos chicas lamian el néctar de la rubia y seguían jugando con el clítoris de esta, Haruka se sentó agitada y subió a su altura la cara de ambas mujeres y las beso tiernamente

-es el turno de ustedes- susurro la velocista

Durante esa noche siguieron complaciéndose mutuamente, gritos iban y venían hasta que al fin el sol asomo en la habitación, en el centro de la cama las tres desnudas, Michiru y Kelly recostadas en el pecho de Haruka, la rubia abrió pesadamente los ojos por el sonido del despertador -que es lo que suena?, o genial el aparatejo este interrumpiendo siempre los mejores momentos de descanso-

En ese instante Michiru despertó – hola amor como amaneciste?- pregunto la chica de cabellos aguamarina

-bien cielo y tú que tal? - respondió la velocista

-agotada mi vida. Pero bastante satisfecha- sonrió la violinista y le dio un tierno beso en los labios a su amado viento, entre beso y beso Kelly despertó

-uhhh, ummmmm, que tal chicas como amanecieron?-

-bien- respondieron al tiempo

-creo que es hora de irme ya cumplí con mi trabajo- La castaña se levanto y comenzó a vestirse rápidamente

-veo que tienes prisa- dijo Haruka

-la verdad sí, tengo asuntos pendientes- la chica se apuraba en vestirse

-muchas gracias Kelly por lo de anoche fue increíble- agrego Michiru

-no tienes porque agradecerme la tres nos divertimos es mas cuando quieras lo repetimos- sonrió la castaña

-me parece MUY buena idea, creo que es lo mejor para que las relaciones permanezcan activas no crees amor?- dijo Haruka con una mirada sensual y guiñándole un ojo a Michiru

-tal vez, pero por ahora no quiero compartirte con nadie más- la violinista abrazo aun mas a su pareja

-bueno chicas nos vemos, ya saben que si necesitan mi ayuda (tan acomedida XD) solo deben llamarme- Kelly salió apresurada y la pareja se quedo en la cama disfrutando de la compañía mutua, hoy se tomarían el día libre.

FIN

Espero les haya gustado cualquier duda o comentario no duden en expresarlo espero críticas constructivas no destructivas, bye hasta la próxima.


End file.
